The Beauty Of A Potion
by Skyrah
Summary: It was wrong of him to want her, wrong on so many levels but he couldn’t help it. Maybe it was her eyes. He’d always had a thing for green eyes. It was a journey for the two of them to take.. One that brought them closer toghetr. To close. Please R


They were running, twigs snapping underfoot

Thanks to my amazing beta reader TiffanyM. Without her his story would probably be a whole lot worst. Anyways this was going to be the story line for City of Blinding lights but I wanted to change it around so here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Prologue

They were running, twigs snapping underfoot. They stopped for a moment allowing them selves to catch their breaths.

"Severus please!" but he silenced her with a sharp glare. His whole body was tense as he listened for movement. Hearing nothing he turned back to the female next to him, she was still panting as she wheezed out, "Severus please what's going on?"

He grabbed her hand and they began walking. "You can't stay here Victoria. If he finds out that you've been pregnant for the last few months without telling him he'll kill you. You have to leave," he paused and Victoria let his words sink in, "Tonight."

"Severus what's happened?"

"She's dead." Victoria stopped walking and Severus stopped with her. "Lily Potter is dead because of me."

"Severus, you can't blame yourself." she pulled him into a hug, his tall frame hunched. "Severus listen to me." he was silent as she played with his long black hair. "You can't blame yourself. It wasn't you that cast the curse it was him." She felt moisture on the nape of her neck and pulled him closer. The time he spent in her arms felt like forever but eventually he pulled away from her and they started moving again. They went in silence, Severus leading, Victoria following and holding his hand.

And then suddenly he stopped, his entire body tense as a twig snapped somewhere to their left. They took off running through the trees as a stunning spell came towards them. Victoria's hair steamed behind her as she ran, her bright green eyes flashing in fear. She should be at home with her feet curled underneath her with a good book, not here…she thought, running away from someone trying to kill her because she was with child. Her thoughts went to life inside of her. Was this running going to harm it? Would it be all over before it even began? Did her parents know, her father who always seemed to know what was happening? Were they watching now? As a Goddess she could stop them, kill them before they killed her and Severus, but she had given up that part of her life. Choosing to live the life of a mortal instead of playing goddess, she'd given it all up because she was stupid enough to fall in love with a mortal. She was paying the price now.

She heard Severus swear behind her and stop, his wand out and ready to curse the first person he saw. She skidded to a halt as well, "Severus what –"

"Victoria go! I'll hold them off. You need to go. Meet me at my summer house and stay there until I come and get you!" he shouted it over the noise of the once silent forest creatures screeching.

"Sev-"

"Go" he bellowed and she apparated with a clap of thunder.

The dark forbidding forest that she had once been in was now gone. She was stood in front of a large cottage surrounded by open plains. She looked around and seeing no one she went up the four stairs that lead to the cottage porch, the door to the cottage opening to her magic signature.

Nothing had changed since the last time she had been there. She took a deep breath and made her way to the kitchen to put on the kettle. While she was waiting for the water to boil she made her way to the bathroom to look for bottles of healing potions. As she gathered them, her hands trembled. She jumped as she nearly dropped a bottle and gripping it tighter she placed it in her pocket. Taking a few more she headed back to the living room and placed them carefully on the coffee table there. Before she could reach the kitchen a clap of thunder made her jump. Spinning around she watched him as he slumped into the couch in front of him with his eyes closed. Absentmindedly he reached for one of the bottles in front of him, Pulling at the cork he crack open a eye to watch Victoria as she poured him a glass of fire whiskey.

"Here." she handed him the glass, and he finished the amber liquid in one gulp. She brought the bottle over, placing it in front of him before sinking next to him in the couch. "So." she looked at the bump that was her stomach. "What happens now?"

Severus didn't reply and stared at his cup thoughtfully. Deciding he needed more alcohol he leaned forward to grab the bottle.

"Severus please! He may be dead but he isn't gone for good. He'll be back…sooner or later."

They sat in awkward silence. Severus drinking from the bottle of fire whiskey, "You hide." It sounded so simple when he said it but was it possible. "Disappear Victoria, have your child and don't return because you'll be killed if he finds out."

"But I'm his wife! Why-"

"Don't you see Victoria? It doesn't matter. You bring a child a child into his already grim world and he will see it as competition so you'll hide. I won't lose you too. "He took a large swig out the bottle and stared into space. Another awkward silence fell between the two. Victoria broke it.

"I'm sorry about Lily. I know you loved her Severus but you have to let go." Victoria said softly. He ignored her and finished the last of the drink. Standing up he looked down at the female who was biting her pinkie nail. "You can stay here for a couple of days Vic. I'll bring your things tomorrow." he paused and placed the now empty bottle on the table, "You'll have to leave the country. I'll get some money out my account-"

"Sev you know I can't take it!"

He held up a hand to silence her. "Listen to me Victoria you need to get the hell out of here! What part of that do you not understand? I have more then enough money in my account Vic so stop worrying. It's fine." He then moved to the door. "Don't let anyone in." he gave her his trademark grim smile and with a clap of thunder he was gone.


End file.
